Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is the deuteragonist/anti-hero in the animated series Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies and one of the two main protagonists in the 2003 live-action/animated film Looney Tunes: Back In Action, and a supporting character in the 1996 live-action/animated film Space Jam. He is Bugs Bunny's best friend and occasional rival. He was voiced by late Mel Blanc (1937–1989), late Dave Barry (1948), Jeff Bergman (1990–1993, 2011–2016), late Joe Alaskey (1990–2014), late Greg Burson (1993–1997), Dee Bradley Baker (1996, 2016–2019), Sam Vincent (2001–2006) and currently, Eric Bauza. Personality Daffy Duck was known to be the original iconic animated screwball. However, ever since Chuck Jones took over the character, he is turned to a selfish, greedy, arrogant, egotistical, mean-spirited, spotlight-hungry duck who is Bugs Bunny's arch-rival and occasional best friend. Daffy also craves the spotlight, which he rarely succeeds in attaining because of his best friend's fame, and has tried many attempts to come out on top, but fails repeatedly. He also antagonized other protagonists such as Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, and Speedy Gonzales which also makes him a anti-hero and occasionally villain in the series. In earlier cartoons, he was usually undefeatable. However, when the company made Bugs Bunny, who became more popular than Daffy was, bit by bit, Daffy became more incompetent and prone to losing. Also, while he was originally much more of a classic "screwball" character who was in his own world and caused trouble for others, but often unintentionally, Chuck Jones slowly changed Daffy Duck into a more sane, but selfish, greedy, jealous, and occasionally, evil character. Daffy is usually underestimated by his enemies such as Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Nasty Canasta, Marvin the Martian, and Speedy Gonzales due to them being smarter and more competent than him. Often, Daffy's arrogance gets the better of him and he is defeated in the end, although even after becoming more of a bitter loser, he has still occasionally salvaged some victories. One of Daffy's more prominent traits later on is his greed and love of money. For example, when he saw a mound of treasure when he and Bugs were traveling to Pismo Beach, he immediately wanted it all to himself, and when he heard about a $5,000 reward for the Tasmanian Devil's capture, he immediately went from being terrified of the creature to intent on capturing it to be the one to earn the reward. Despite his moments of selfishness and greediness, he has done plenty of heroic acts. For example, when he's Duck Dodgers, he's often trying to protect the Earth from Marvin the Martian and other threats. He's also teamed up with Bugs to defeat other villains, and in movies like Space Jam, and especially Looney Tunes: Back in Action, he's an outright protagonist; in the former, he joined the other Looney Tunes in defeating the Monstars to avoid becoming their slaves, and in the latter, he played a huge part in saving everyone from being turned into monkeys by the Chairman. Heroic Acts *In Space Jam (1996), he teams up with the other Looney Tunes and Michael Jordan to defeat the Monstars. *In Duck Dodgers (2003), He protects Earth from oppression under the guise of his alter-ego Duck Dodgers. *In Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003), He saves Earth from being turned into monkeys by throwing his beak into the beam and holding it and swallowing it reversing it in the process and saves Bugs from falling. *In Bah Humduck: A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006), He redeems himself and gives everyone presents on Christmas Day after meeting The Ghosts of Christmas. *In Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (2007), He teams up with the Looney Tunes to stop Dr. Frankenbeans. *He saves Bugs and Porky on certain occasions. *He is sometimes a friend of Bugs and teams up with him to defeat the villains. *In the New Looney Tunes episode Hare to the Throne, He along with Porky help Bugs retake his place as ruler of a Kingdom in Hare to the Throne. *In the New Looney Tunes episode Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe, he helps save the universe. *In The Looney Tunes Show episode That's My Baby, Daffy saves Zachary from falling and getting hurt. *Teams up with Speedy Gonzales to thwart the lions in ancient Rome and get back to the present in "See Ya Later Gladiator". Trivia *Despite being the deuteragonist of the series and Bugs Bunny's best friend, Daffy is also an antagonist at times. *He shares his similarities with Donald Duck, his Disney counterpart and rival as both are anti-heroes and are jealous of the mascots of the companies (Daffy is jealous of Bugs and Donald is jealous of Mickey) and want to become the top star, but their plans are always foiled. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Wise Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Adventurers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Incompetent Category:Provoker Category:Scapegoat Category:Mascots Category:Dimwits Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Weaklings Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Thieves Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Determinators Category:Rogues Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Victims Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Famous Category:Mentor Category:Officials Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Bond Protector Category:Elementals Category:Tricksters Category:Mutated Category:Berserkers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protectors Category:MAD Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Revived Category:Paranoid Category:Neutral Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Brutes Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Grey Zone Category:Suicidal Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Fallen Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Heroes